


A Forlorn Existence.

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Confiding in Yoo, F/M, Give Nol Some Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: “I just need someone to talk to right now. Do you mind if I pick you up and we go to the park that’s near your house?” He asked.“Sure, no problem.” She replied, already getting out of her bed and searching for a change of clothes. Luckily her father was at work, not getting off his shift until later in the morning.“When do you think you’ll be here?” She queried while slipping on her sweats.“Actually...I’m already parked outside your house.”





	A Forlorn Existence.

**Author's Note:**

> All of my works are imported from the I Love Yoo Amino. I highly recommend you join. You won't be disappointed. ;)

The blaring of Shin-Ae’s ringtone rudely interrupted her slumber.

 

She squinted open her eyes and looked at the clock at that rested on her bedside table. The clock read 1:24am.

 

She exhaled a sigh. Who on earth was calling her at this ungodly hour?

 

She picked up her phone and blearily made out the name ‘Yeong-gi’ that flashed on her screen.

 

Thoroughly confused about what he could want at this current time encouraged her to slide the screen which allowed her to answer his call.

 

She placed the phone to her ear and voiced a husky ‘Hello?’.

 

“Hey Shin-Ae. Did I wake you?” Yeong-gi asked.

 

Shin-Ae immediately took notice of the despondency in his voice.

 

“I’m awake now. Care to explain what prompted this call?” She asked, genuinely curious.

 

“I just need someone to talk to right now. Do you mind if I pick you up and we go to the park that’s near your house?” He asked.

 

“Sure, no problem.” She replied, already getting out of her bed and searching for a change of clothes. Luckily her father was at work, not getting off his shift until later in the morning.

 

“When do you think you’ll be here?” She queried while slipping on her sweats.

 

“Actually...I’m already parked outside your house.”

 

Shin-Ae took a pause.

 

“Are you for real?” She asked in disbelief.

 

She rushed outside and opened her front door.

 

True to his word, Yeong-gi was parked at the sidewalk, waving at her from his car.

 

“Let me put on my shoes.” She said into her phone before hanging up.

 

A few moments later Shin-Ae re-emerged from her house, locking the door, coat already on.

 

She slid into the car and he drove off into the direction of the park.

 

The car was silent.

 

Shin-Ae glanced to the side of her and saw the downcast expression on Yeong-gi’s face.

 

She decided to stay quiet until he decided to talk.

 

They pulled up at the park aandt alighted the car.

 

Yeong-gi began walking and Shin-Ae dutifully followed.

 

Eventually he made his way to a pair of swings and at down.

 

Shin-Ae occupied the other swing that was next to him.

 

They sat in the eerie stillness of the park. Neither saying a word.

 

Shin-Ae faced forward, patiently waiting to listen to what Yeong-gi had to say.

 

The creaking of the wing beside her caught her attention.

 

“When you think of me, what’s the one thing you’d say I never fail to do?” Yeong-gi asked.

 

Shin-Ae looked at him.

 

“That’s easy. You never fail to keep a smile on your face.” She replied.

 

“Exactly. I always smile. When I’m happy. I smile. Sad I smile...In the face of someone its always there.” He sighed.

 

“Just not to show anyone that I’m slowly being eaten away from the inside out.” He explained.

 

Shin-Ae gave him all of her attention and silently listened.

 

“This facade I constructed….is slowly but surely being chipped away at. I...honestly don’t know how long I can keep it up.” He revealed.

 

“At school, I’m surrounded by pretentious individuals. They’re all smiles and talk nice when in my presence but as soon as my back is turned, they spit venom.” He gripped the chains of the swing.

 

“I’m eternally grateful that I have friends like Soushi and Dieter, although I did kind of force myself on them.” His eyes shifted to the pea gravel beneath his shoes.

 

His grip on the chains tightened until his knuckles grew numb, eventually releasing the chains altogether.

 

“I despise the fact that I have to hold myself back...preventing myself from being able to use my full potential, in order to not overstep my boundaries and try to outshine a certain someone. I know for certain if I do that, I would be subjected to dire consequences from...She Who Shall Not Be Named.” His voice grew soft.

 

Yeong-gi gazed up at the moonlit sky.

 

His emerald orbs shone with the reflection of the stars through unshed tears. A smile that held anything but cheer adorned his features.

 

“Don’t even get me started on my father. Every time that man looks at me, I can tell that I’m the bane of his existence.” He said in a shaky breath.

 

Tears drizzled down his cheeks.

 

“Every time he addresses me, its either to berate me or compare me to Kousuke.” He shook his head.

 

“The only thing he says I’ve ever accomplished in life, was getting a famous girlfriend and...I don’t even want to get into that right now.” He brought a hand up to his shirt-clad chest and clenched it.

 

“Sometimes, I can almost hear him thinking ‘If only I had worn a condom’.” He chuckled humourlessly.

 

Shin-Ae felt her heart ache for the boy beside her.

 

The back of her eyes began to prick but she willed her unshed tears not to fall.

 

Yeong-gi sagged his shoulders in defeat.

 

“I know I have my Nana but its not enough. She loves me and I love her, I really do, don’t get me wrong, but does it make me a horrible person to seek more? Is it greedy of me to not only want to be wholeheartedly accepted by her?” His voice cracked.

 

“When I was younger, I had tried to make a connection with Kousuke. I was so happy that I had a sibling and an older one to boot. Unfortunately he didn’t feel the same. He rejected my existence with his entire being. ‘You’re nothing but a mistake.’ He used to say.” Yeong-gi revealed.

 

“He’s trying to make it up to me and be a good big brother and I appreciate that, but the scars are still there. Healing but there.” He wiped his eyes.

 

“Existence is pain, innit?” He chuckled before he buried his head in his hands.

 

The park fell silent once more.

 

The creaking of the swing and crunching of gravel told Yeong-gi that Shin-Ae stood up.

 

He heard her move to stand in front of the swing he was sitting on.

 

He removed his hands from his face and looked up at her.

 

Her cheeks were tear-stained and her face was flushed, either from crying or the cold.

 

He couldn’t tell.

 

She grabbed Yeong-gi’s hands and pulled him up, immediately capturing him in a tight embrace.

 

“I agree. Existence is pain, but what matters is that we keep soldiering on. That’s what you do best Yeong-gi. If you ever feel this way again just remember, you can always confide in me.”

Shin-Ae felt Yeong-gi’s frame shook as he returned her embrace.

 

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Yeong-gi’s car pulled up to Shin-Ae’s house.

 

“Remember what I said about being able to confide in me. If you ever feel like that again I’m a phone call away.” She said with a smile.

 

Yeong-gi returned the smile. A genuine one.

 

“Thanks Shin-Ae. I will.” He affirmed.

 

He watched as she exited the car and unlocked her front door.

 

Shin-Ae gave one last wave before he went inside.

 

Yeong-gi drove towards his home. Feeling better than when he first left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading. <3


End file.
